By One's Self
Ten years after the fall of the Queen and Death of Lily... Olivia sat, huddled in the corner of a dark, damp region of Roekenn's market place, a bleeding scar marring the side of her shadowed face. She raised a hand and wiped the drops of blood from her left cheek, only for it to be soon replaced a by tear; a tear that stung her face upon trickling over her wound. Would her pain ever stop? Cradling her injury, Olivia rose from her secluded sentence, her head hanging low in shame. Reluctantly, she made her way over to her older sisters, Scyllia and Matilda. She longed for their sympathy, their love, their care... But it wouldn't come, it never would. She was foolish to think otherwise. Scyllia stood with her arms crossed, small, but dominant over her younger siblings. She never showed either of them compassion and only expected perfection. Anything less would result in an awful punishment unfit for anyone, even the lowest criminal on the face of the Earth. Death would be considered a good thing when it came to her type of punishments. "Well, Olivia? Have you learned your lesson yet?" Scyllia growled. Olivia's voice was winded and frail, exhausted from the day's cruel trials. "...Yes." Scyllia motioned for Olivia to stoop down to her level. Olivia obeyed, but her only reward was a hard slap across her already bruised face. "You will address me by my NAME when questioned!" The elder spoke harshly, her voice filled to the brim with sickening venom. Olivia felt like dropping dead right there. Why was Scyllia so mean to her? She was tired of hurting, tired of suffering, tired of it all. She wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop. "Well?" Scyllia demanded. "...Yes-" Olivia couldn't finish her sentence. She choked on her words and collapsed to the ground in a heap, crying into her blood-stained hands. "SILENCE!" Scyllia commanded. Grabbing a rusty iron beam near some dirty trash cans, she beat Olivia with it several times. With each hit, Olivia cried and begged for her stop, but Scyllia ignored her cries and continued on with her violent slaughter. Matilda stood off the side, watching Scyllia deal with Olivia. She was the middle sister; sort of an oddity, compared to Scyllia and Olivia. Some labeled Matilda as either the quiet, mysterious type, or a complete idiot, unable to give anyone information or an opinion. Satisfied with Olivia's pleas for mercy, Scyllia held the iron bar firmly in her grasp; which was now dripping with Olivia's blood and slightly bent from its usage. Slowly rising to stand, Olivia panted in pain and anger at the same time. Her side ached and throbbed with each exhale of her lungs, sore for her screams of agony and her most current punishment. Clutching her side with one hand, she held head with the other, pulling her hat down to further cover her face. She didn't want to show Scyllia how scared she was, or how weak she seemed. Scyllia dropped the iron pole onto the cold, hard pavement with a loud clang. Traces of Olivia's blood seeped from the dented rod onto the uneven, broken concrete. Olivia uneasily watched it slowly spread over the ground. She soon felt a warm substance spreading under her hand, as well. Removing her glove from her side, she saw more blood spill out. It wasn't a trickle anymore... Now it was actually flowing. Without another word to Olivia, Scyllia motioned for Matilda to follow her. Matilda slowly nodded and the two disappeared into the shadows, leaving Olivia to lean against an abandoned house in pain. Letting a shaky breath escape her bloody lips, she slowly sank to the ground, grasping her wound tightly. She lowered her face for a second, and then looked up to notice that Scyllia and Matilda had departed. With her sisters gone, a sigh of relief escaped her tender body. They would probably be away for about three hours, at the most. The day was almost over and the Glowerorbs had already begun to close, the lights’ loss making it harder to see. At last, she could finally rest... Scyllia's means of punishment had become increasingly more brutal ever since Zied’s plans had started to fall apart. She cried herself to sleep in the dark corner of the market place... It was until early morning she awoke, body aching, mind fuzzy. It just occured to her suddenly, she had to find her sisters! She vanished in the shadows, and finding them didn't take long. She acquired their location within moments, and came up to Scyllia, who already had a plot prepared. "This is it Matilda. The white skinned freak blathered of Seya's Staff, something Zied wants. It's in some child's hands, we're getting it back." Scyllia boasted, her malicious grin marring her already ugly enough face. Olivia ran up, "I-I'm sorry. I l-lost track of time." "Whatever, I'm in a good mood right now, so don't do anything to screw up my plot. There's a kid coming here soon, we're to ambush him, and wipe his mind clean, then take the staff. So shut up, and get ready." Scyllia giggled darkly, Matilda just simply stood there, smiling like a 'moron' as Scyllia would say. Olivia began to hum moments after to calm her nerves of a possible, upcoming fight. "I told you to shut up!!" Scyllia screeched, seemingly angered. "But I- I didn't-" Olivia pleaded. "I didn't ask for anyone to speak. Shut up!!" Scyllia ordered. "Why- why don't we just leave-" "You idiot! That kid might be heading down here any moment!! And you say that we should just leave?! Do you realize how bad that'd make us look? Even my husband would be pissed at your stupidity!! Damn!" "Well, it was just so to say, he could probably be dangerous." Olivia softly stated, fearful if Scyllia would raise her hand. "I don't care, if we can just corner him, we can get what my husband desires most, the staff. It should be easy, so long as you two don't slack off!" She commanded. "Now, Olivia, do you have any idea what to do, you dolt?" "Wipe this person's mind clean?" Olivia questioned. "Oh, so you're not stupid. That's good..." The last part of the sentence was silent, and it could not be heard under her breath. "Matilda, do you know the next part?" Matilda nodded, she didn't bother to speak. "I hope so, for your sakes." Scyllia stated, "We were not given a great description, but our friend told me to watch for a staff in hand, grey hair, black clothes, it'll be easy to decipher that it's who we're looking for. Save for the blabbing he stated of his 'young body', but whatever..." A rustling noise was made, making Scyllia turn around, "Who the Hell is there?!" A kid came out into the open, fifteen or sixteen, "Sorry about that." He muttered. "Yeah? I don't give a crap. Shoo! Go on your own pathetic way. Leave us the Hell alone. We don't need stalkers about here." Scyllia scowled, she hated other people being around, to Olivia, Scyllia hated her most. "Right..." The kid walked down the road, vanishing from sight. Seconds, hours, minutes passed, no staff wielding child showed up. "What the Hell is taking this kid?! I can't stand waiting for brats like this!!" Scyllia screeched angrily, she was angered by this turn events, it was taking too long. "Scyllia, how about-" SMACK! Straight across the face, Olivia fell down, her face red with the attack placed upon her. Though to her, this wasn't much, not compared to Scyllia's normal days. "Silence!!" Scyllia commanded, her voice raised quite high. There was sielnce for a few moments, the wind did not even blow. Everything bowed to Scyllia, as she was ruler of everything. She had everything under her little hands, even with her small stature, she was dangerous. "We have waited all day!! How the Hell could we miss a dolt with a damned staff!?" Olivia stood up, she turned to Matilda, who appeared to be lost in deep thought. "Matilda?" Olivia questioned, her sister turned to her, she muttered quietly, her words hardly heard, but it was as Olivia thought. "Scyllia, Matilda thinks-" SMACK!! Once again, a hit to the face, Olivia fell down, rubbing her other cheek. "Matilda doesn't think, she's too busy in her own little world all the time." Scyllia assured, "But whatever. I'm guessing that kid that passed us earlier was the one who we were searching for. He managed to give us the slip. Let's go after the brat, I'm sure he's not too far ahead, if he walks as slow as he thinks." Scyllia snickered to herself, slinking into the shadows and vanishing. Hours after... The child had gotten away, and Scyllia was mad. No, she was beyond that. Scyllia shook her head. "You messed up! It was the perfect plan!" "No... Please... It's not my fault..." Olivia choked, feeling her eyes starting to brim with tears. "We could've given the staff to Zied!" Scyllia continued ranting. Olivia took a shaky breath, trying not to cry in front of her sisters. "Please, Scyllia..." Scyllia picked up a fallen branch from a nearby skeleton tree and smacked Olivia in the face, right across her eyes. Recoiling from the hit, Olivia shrieked in pain and rubbed her face in her arms. The branch snapped across her head, cutting her face. "I've had it with you, Olivia." The elder dropped the broken limb to the ground and turned to Matilda. "You're not going to ruin my ideas anymore!" Olivia didn't dare look at Scyllia and after hearing her threat, she trembled. Had Scyllia finally met her breaking point? "S-Scy-" "Shut up, spineless worm. You're really trying my patience! Don't let me see you around here without anything worth my time! Leave us." Scyllia commanded. Olivia nodded, slowly she stood up, removing her hands from her eyes. She turned around and slowly walked away, eventually coming to one darkest parts of Thyria. Olivia sat in the nearby bushes, staring at the ground with tears in her eyes. She took deep breaths, trying to hold them back, but it was no use. All the hurtful things Scyllia had said to her earlier resided in her mind. "Sleep is for the weak!" "Silence you wretched worm!" "I've got a plan to do with you. If anything goes awry, at least ''I ''won't be missing anything important." Closing her eyes, she let a small tear trickle down her face. She hurriedly wiped it away, only for it to be replaced with two more. Huddling herself together at the base of the tree, Olivia rested on the cold, hard dirt and sighed. Was she just meant to live this way? Forever overshadowed by Scyllia and constantly beat against her will? She cried to herself, silently in the dark forest. In pain. In Misery. Alone. Scyllia was right, she always warned about going off on her own, saying that everyone else in the Multiverse was ten times worse than her, and her punishments. It was always like this; Alone in a dark place, with no one to care for her... She curled up against the trunk of the tree, resting her head against the rough bark, and found solace in the cold night. Two green eyes stared at Olivia's body from some bushes, as she slept... ---- Olivia awoke within a shack, she had been moved from where she had decided to sleep! She gazed at her surroundings, only finding candles to be lit, the rest of the room obscured by darkness. "You're awake." A voice echoed. "Who's... there?" Olivia's head darted about, looking for the voice's body. "Behind you." The voice stated. Olivia turned around to find a being much shorter than she, wearing a brown cloak and had green eyes glowing. She stared, fearful of the green orbs and of the small person. "Where-where am I?" Olivia questioned, intimidated. "That's nothing for you to worry of... I found you last night, asleep, alone... Out in the cold." The figure answered. "It's now morning, and I suggest you go find your sisters." "My sis-" Olivia paused, "How do you know I have family?" "Questions are for later, when we are to meet once more." As if the figure was never there, Olivia found herself alone. She vanished into the shadows to meet with her sisters. She'd have to come up with a reason as to why she would be around Scyllia... She was alone... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Finished Stories